The Hillls Are Singing
by TwlghtDrmr
Summary: A young girl, who heard the world singing all around her, and a young boy, whom loved her for it. And every time they were together, she could have sworn the hills were singing. [AU][Ikarishipping]


Random…

------

**The Hills Are Singing**

**Grace**

_I hold sunlight, and swallow fireflies, and it makes me want to cry… I… Love… You… And I shall never grow up, make believe is much too fun…! Can we go far away to the humming meadow…?_

------

Full Summary: She was only a young child at the moment; he the son of royalty and a neighboring country, with his love of flowers, but silent, and stoic at the same time, nobody understanding or knowing what was going on behind closed doors. She was only a young girl, hearing the world singing around her, and she herself, in perfect harmony with it. She was a child of the hills, the meadow, and the flowers, and he loved her. And it was that, whenever they were together, she could have sworn she heard the hills singing. (AU) (One-Shot) (Ikarishipping)

Really… random… May only be a few chapters, eh. It's practically AU, with pokemon. OH YEAH! It's strictly IKARISHIPPING only. So for all you Ikarishipping lovers… love it. Ha, ha! Slight mentions of Contestshipping and Pokeshipping.

* * *

The rose bushes were tangled together, thorns and beautiful demure red buds draping over the usual green hedge, that twisted and curved into a large, gorgeous, but confusing, maze that were apart of the palace garden courtyard. 

There were hills setting further back, and then gorgeous mountains capped with snow, that gleamed and glistened in the sunlight. Trees, with small, random colored flowers on different trees, stood in perfect synch and alignment, flowers lining the palace.

A door in a high tower opened, it's curtains billowing open as the birds twittered and the wind blew. The clouds were almost tired, calmly floating by as a stream by the palace, with its very own dark mahogany bridge, was lapping against the rocks and dirt against it, and a small girl in a pastel pink nightgown leaned out, hair billowing with the wind. She hummed gently to herself, the wind carrying it with it's own song, that it seemed, only she could hear. She was her fathers' pride and joy, and her mother's daughter. Her navy hair was flying everywhere in a mess, as she pushed on her tiptoes to get a better view of the garden, and it's gardener, whose son stood by him, lavender hair blowing lightly, a small golden grown and royal clothes adorning on his body. She had no idea who he was, but he'd come so often to her gardens she'd gotten used to seeing him everyday.

She giggled to herself, smiling with a calm blush on her cheeks, face dreamy and breath sighing slowly. She listened to the birds chirping, conversing with one another, and to the stream's slow sighs, the trees as they danced and sang with the wind, the hills and meadow humming sweetly. She so wanted to sing in unison, but was quickly grabbed by her maid, and dragged off, in protest of course, to the royal baths. She had guests coming, after all.

Dawn caught one last glance of the boy, and he was watching her from the corner of his eye, a young boy of only 9, her age, as well, and their eyes met briefly, and Dawn heard the meadow humming even louder in her ears.

* * *

"Dawn!" May giggled, arm linked with Drew's. He gave a small smile, waving slightly, a blush adorning his cheeks, May's face radiating luminously, love being its halo around her body. 

"Good morning, Dawn." Misty said calmly, but smiling widely in all the same sense. Ash stood next to her, their arms touching slightly but not linked, but even Dawn could see the sparks flying between them, their own happiness enveloping them.

"Mou… You girls are so lucky!" Dawn pouted, crossing her arms. "You have such cute fiancés!" May and Misty abruptly turned a brilliant beet red.

"Well, we all know who you like!" May teased, and Dawn looked down, playing with the folds of her dress, picking at the lace. They were only nine years of age, and yet so mature in all the sense.

"Miss Dawn, dear, we must be going soon. Your lessons start soon, and you have guests tonight for dinner." Her maid approached her from behind, and Dawn waved off her friends as they left in their carriages adorned with white horses that surely would have rivaled Pegasus.

She held a beautiful, classic smile, but it was a tad forced and strained, and as their carriages slowly disappeared along the horizon, dust rising in the air, her smile fell and so did her hand, as she stared sadly at the road ahead.

* * *

"Remember, to fold your hands in your lap, and never put your elbows on the table…" 

Dawn stared mindlessly at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap, her skin smooth and fine, as her maid babbled on about etiquette. She couldn't figure out why she was here, and she wondered who would be coming that night. Her thoughts drifted slowly towards the lavender hair boy, cape blowing in the same way his hair was, wearing royal colors of the neighboring kingdom. She smiled beautifully, and her maid noticing, stopped talking abruptly, only to give a soft smile in return, and she thought of how much gorgeous Dawn looked, almost as if her own halo of adoration was emitting and wrapping itself around her, making her glow like an angel.

"Miss, it's time to go now, you have to get changed." And so the maid led Dawn, standing regal and head up, towards her chambers to change into a gown only fitting of a princess of her stature.

* * *

Dawn's gown was elegant, sophisticated, but she could not exactly say the least that she was like that. She tripped, was klutzy, had no etiquette whatsoever, she wasn't elegant or sophisticated, but her grace and beauty, her heart and soul, it seemed, made up for everything. The royal court had established for this party, and she could almost hear their voices as she changed. 

She stared at herself in the mirror, hearing the humming meadow and the singing stream, as her hair was affixed in a stylish bun. Small tendrils fell around her cheeks, resting gently against them and curled perfectly, her midnight blue hair matching her white and blue dress, that had beautiful lace on the hems, and it swished and twirled when she danced, her shoes perfect white flats that peeked from under her long dress. The tiara she wore was made of the finest silver, and adorned with perfect white diamonds, that, almost as if grabbed from the velvet sky, twinkled perfectly in their sunburst cut. It was perfect, and she knew it.

Dawn could have sworn she'd transformed into somebody else, and that that person had taken her spot and was now staring straight into the mirror.

"Come, Miss, you look wonderful! Just remember your lessons…" Again, Dawn had cut off her maid's helpful advice as she stared, transfixed at the girl watching her back, and wondered if it was all a dream. She wanted to reach out and touch the reflection, to see if maybe it would suddenly disappear and she would wake, under silk and heavy goose filled blankets on a soft mattress with her fluffy pillows adorned with gold and red silk.

"Let's go, Miss." Her maid led her out the doors, and towards the grand staircase, and she could hear those voices getting louder, people laughing in a prissy manner, but still perfectly elegant and beautiful, melodious, but it could not rival what she heard everyday. The voices suddenly died down, as Dawn approached, suddenly graceful, as if the dress had transformed into someone that would have surely fit there. The sounds of the world were muffled in her ears, as she stepped slowly down the stairs, with small, little steps in her white shoes, head held high and curls slightly bouncing against her pink cheeks. Her parents watching her with pride, others in adoration and envy. She noticed, then, at the bottom of the stairs, that the boy she saw every morning since she was seven, was standing, in his majestic dark, blue shirt, it's collar reaching up to his neck, gold silk patterning it, a regular cape, which most royals wore, on his back, his dark blue pants simply the solid color, gold only at the bottom hem, and he wore black shoes, his small, golden crown atop his head, and she could feel heat rising quickly to her cheeks, and noted that he was attempting to repress it.

He held out his hand to her, and she blinked once, before giving a smile that other people watched shine, smiling to themselves and whispering what a wonderful princess they had. She took his hand, and she could have sworn, that at that moment, the world around her disappeared and the hills were singing from all around them.

* * *

Just a random one-shot I decided to write. It's just to get myself PUMPED to write more of my "The Sunday List Of Dreams" chapter… six? And… I may continue… and tell… something else… that I guess shall remain behind closed doors… Ha, ha! Reference to summary! Ha, ha! …. Erm… well yeah, I may continue. Sorry it's so short. 

But for now, shall we pretend it's completed?

Another thing. I may be doing more one-shots/starting a new story.

All I can say is it's called "TWISTED" and that… it deals… mainly with Contestshipping… And then after I'll do something with Pokeshipping…

Maybe I should make this a two-shot… And put… yeah… (Is thinking).

What do you think? Should I continue? Oh yeah… And should I start Twisted?

INFORMATION ON TWISTED:

"Twisted"

Contestshipping

Mostly AU

Slight twist on the classic fairytale 'The Six Swans'

And that's all I'll reveal. It's like the fairytale 'The Six Swans' and yet…

Review and tell me what you think! Or PM me! Thanks!


End file.
